Traidora
by ladyluna10
Summary: Charlotte Selwyn siempre fue la típica chica de familia sangre pura, pero un instante puede cambiarlo todo. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". [Concretamente, es el reto temático de junio "OC"]_

* * *

 **Traidora**

Charlotte Selwyn era la típica chica sangre pura de quince años: era elegante, distinguida y despreciaba profundamente a los sangre sucia. Sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía únicamente con un chasquido. Era hija única, una especie de princesa en su casa, y era, además, la heredera de su familia a pesar de ser mujer y tener un primo varón – cosa que indignaba tanto al chico como a sus tíos – y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Pocas mujeres llegaban donde ella iba a llegar y no podía evitar considerarse superior a las demás. Su madre siempre le decía que su orgullo acabaría por perderla y que las buenas damas debían ser modestas, pero ella adoraba la sensación de quedar por encima del resto.

Aquel día iba hacia la biblioteca con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa altiva acompañada de Richard Yaxley.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede contigo? – Le preguntó él por decimoquinta vez.

\- Porque puedo apañármelas sola. – Contestó, sin mirarlo siquiera. – Es solo un sangre sucia, si intenta cualquier cosa lo pondré en su sitio y ya está.

Él asintió, aunque la acompañó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Sus padres los prometieron cuando ellos tenían cinco y siete años respectivamente y desde entonces él siempre había intentando protegerla, lo que no siempre era fácil debido a su carácter.

\- Te veré en la cena, ¿vale, Charlie? – Le dijo, cuando se detuvieron en la entrada. Cogió su mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

\- Que sí, pesado, no me agobies. – Respondió ella, sonriendo. – Deséame suerte.

\- No la necesitas.

La chica volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquello y pasó al interior de la biblioteca. Ya era mala suerte que la profesora McGonagall la hubiera emparejado con ese Ravenclaw, con el profesor Slughorn jamás le habría pasado, él entendía la exclusividad de los Slytherin. Suspiró levemente para que nadie se percatara del gesto y lo buscó con la mirada. No tardó en localizarlo en una mesa llena de libros, para variar. Los de esa casa eran unos auténticos empollones come-libros, ella se agobiaba solo de pensarlo.

\- Bueno, terminemos con esto cuanto antes. – Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

\- Hola, Selwyn. – La saludó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia trabajar con aquella prepotente, pero la educación era lo primero. – ¿No te han enseñado tus papis que siempre hay que saludar?

\- Mis padres me han dado una educación perfecta, probablemente mil veces mejor que la tuya, pero que la ponga en práctica con gente como tú es otra cosa diferente. – Replicó, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad. – Y ahora, vamos a hacer el trabajo de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Y no te han enseñado que decir "maldito" está muy feo?

\- Cállate, Collins, no estoy de humor para tonterías.

\- Qué genio, chica. – Negó con la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña carcajada que atrajo la atención de varios estudiantes. – No sé cómo tu novio te aguanta.

\- ¿Qué novio? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Yaxley?

\- Rich y yo no estamos saliendo, somos amigos. – Contestó, cruzándose de brazos. Técnicamente aquello no era una mentira, entre ellos dos nunca había pasado nada (básicamente porque ella no quería) así que, aunque debía casarse con él en cuanto saliera del colegio, eran únicamente dos buenos amigos.

\- Esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo, Selwyn.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da si estoy saliendo con él o no? – Lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Aquel chico estaba comenzado a irritarla y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición que lo pusiera en su sitio.

\- Nada, es solo que es difícil verte sin él cual perrito faldero detrás de ti. – Contestó con serenidad, haciendo que ella abriera mucho los ojos.

\- Sangre sucia, te daré un consejo, no vuelvas a decir eso de él porque no durarás ni dos segundos fuera de este castillo si tu ridículo comentario llega a sus oídos.

\- Permíteme a mí también darte un consejo: no vuelvas a llamarme sangre sucia, Selwyn, porque si tú no te andas con tonterías, yo menos aún.

\- Pero, ¿quién te has creído que eres?

\- ¿Quién te has creído que eres tú? – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Tú y todos los de familias de supuesta "sangre pura" os creéis la cúspide de una pirámide en la que nadie más quiere estar, sois la nobleza de una sociedad en la que solo estáis vosotros y despreciáis y llamáis traidores a todos los que se salen de vuestro absurdo canon. Deja de mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro porque no eres más que una niñata consentida, Selwyn. Bienvenida al mundo real.

\- Esto es inaceptable. – Se levantó de la mesa bruscamente y lo apuntó con su varita. – Pienso decirle a la profesora McGonagall que es imposible trabajar contigo y que me has insultado.

\- Vale, hazlo. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado con socarronería – Yo iré a hablar con el director y le comentaré cómo me has llamado. Creo que no quiere que los alumnos usen ese vocabulario y está dispuesto a tomar medidas contra todos aquellos estudiantes que discriminen a otros por su origen.

Charlotte se quedó muda. Bajó la varita lentamente, sorprendida. Aquello la había pillado completamente desprevenida, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le replicara y aquel chico acababa de ponerla en su sitio con solo un par de frases. ¿Es que no le tenía miedo como los demás? ¿Es que no sabía que todas las familias de sangre pura se estaban uniendo al Señor Tenebroso y que, debido a esto, no era conveniente buscarse problemas con ningún miembro de estas?

\- Vamos a hacer este trabajo en paz, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo él finalmente. – No tengo ningún problema contigo, por Dios llevamos cinco años en la misma clase y jamás nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, ¿cómo iba a tener algo en tu contra? – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella relajó el gesto casi sin querer. – Así que, al igual que yo no soy prejuicioso contigo, tú no deberías serlo conmigo.

La morena asintió lentamente y se sentó. Todavía seguía sin palabras y se odiaba a sí misma por no poder ponerle en su lugar, pero sabía que el chico tenía razón y que al final eso la perjudicaría más a ella que a él.

\- ¿Qué… qué libros has traído? – Consiguió preguntar finalmente tras carraspear.

\- Creo que todos los que pueden hacernos falta. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – Son todos los de preparación para el TIMO de Transformaciones, he tenido que pelearme con un par de chicos para cogerlos todos, pero quiero que nuestro trabajo sea el mejor.

\- Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, Collins.

\- Puedes llamarme Joss si quieres. – Sonrió levemente. – Al menos mientras hagamos el trabajo.

\- Llámame Charlotte entonces. – La Slytherin suspiró. – ¿Empezamos?

\- Cuando quieras.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde buscando referencias en los manuales y redactando la parte teórica del trabajo. Apenas se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro, aunque Charlotte no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. No lograba comprender al chico y estaba muerta de curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a entablar ninguna conversación con él. No podía hacerlo, ella era una respetable dama y no debía hacerse amiga de gente como él.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa tras acordar la hora a la que quedarían al día siguiente para hacer la parte práctica. La chica salió rápidamente de la biblioteca mientras Joss se quedaba colocando los manuales. Recorrió los pasillos hacia su Sala Común rápidamente, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Ella siempre lo tenía todo bajo control y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Puso mala cara sin poder evitarlo. Acababa de entrar a la Sala Común y Richard ya estaba junto a ella. La agobiaba mucho, especialmente en ocasiones como aquella en las que quería pensar y poner en orden sus ideas. Sintió que la punzada de su estómago aumentaba al pensar que Joss podía tener razón al decir que parecía un perrito faldero.

\- Bien. – Contestó de forma seca. – Hemos quedado mañana para terminarlo.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Sí, Rich. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No habéis podido terminarlo hoy? – Insistió.

\- Evidentemente no. – Contestó ella. Se detuvo delante de la entrada de los dormitorios de chicas y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. – ¿Tienes algo más que preguntar?

\- Solo me preocupo por ti, Charlie.

\- Sé cuidarme. – Suspiró antes de relajar el gesto y acercarse para darle un beso amistoso en la mejilla. – No me agobies, Richard. Sabes que pase lo que pase me casaré contigo y que llegaré de una pieza a la boda así que deja de preocuparte.

\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría poder decirle a todo el mundo que estamos prometidos. – Cogió su mano con delicadeza y ella bajó la mirada. – Me gustaría poder besarte…

\- Es tarde y tengo que terminar un par de cosas. – Dijo, antes de que hiciera nada más. – Te veré si eso en la cena.

\- ¿Paso a buscarte? – Le preguntó, ilusionado.

\- Te he dicho que no una y mil veces, pero tú haz lo que quieras, como siempre.

Dicho esto, apartó la mano y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Yaxley suspiró. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero notaba a Charlotte distinta, como si esa tarde hubieran pasado más cosas de las que decía. Solo esperaba equivocarse y que ese sangre sucia no tuviese nada que ver.

* * *

\- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? – Le preguntó Charlotte con curiosidad a Joss. Estaban en los jardines, sentados bajo un árbol y, aunque hacía rato que habían terminado el trabajo, ninguno quería marcharse.

\- Pues que mi hermana le lanzó toda la comida de la bandeja por encima y dijo que nadie llamaba raritos a sus hermanos pequeños. – Terminó de decir, lanzando una carcajada a la que la morena se unió en seguida. – Fue muy divertido.

\- Seguro que sí. – Ella asintió. A pesar del pequeño altercado del día anterior o, mejor dicho, gracias a este se sentía muy a gusto con él. Menos mal que había decidido dejar atrás los prejuicios durante unas horas. – Me parece muy curioso que tanto tú como tus dos hermanas seáis magos, ¿hay más antecedentes de magia en tu familia?

\- ¿Ahora te interesas por los "sangre sucia", Charlotte? – El chico enarcó una ceja y ella se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitarlo, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. Hacía bastantes años que no se sonrojaba.

\- Me resulta curioso que la magia aparezca porque sí en algunos muggles y, especialmente, en varios miembros de una misma familia. – Contestó tras meditarlo unos instantes. – Probablemente procedéis de un squib.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? – Negó con la cabeza. – Deja de valorar a la gente por su sangre y empieza a juzgarlos solo por cómo son.

\- Es que es difícil, Joss. – Charlotte se encogió de hombros. – No espero que lo entiendas.

\- Tampoco nos conocemos tanto, ¿no? – El Ravenclaw la miró fijamente y sonrió. – Pero ya hemos terminado el trabajo así que yo tampoco espero que cambies tu forma de vernos a mí o al resto de los que te rodean.

\- Joss…

No pudo terminar la frase. Dos torbellinos de pelo negro y túnicas con bordes escarlata pasaron entre ellos dos, empujándolos hacia lados opuestos. La Slytherin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecirlos.

\- Menudos niñatos. – Murmuró finalmente, apretando los dientes.

\- Déjalos, están solo en tercero, ya crecerán.

\- ¿Potter y Black? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Lo dudo mucho. Por suerte su hermano sí es un buen mago, digno heredero de su familia.

\- Ahí está la misma Selwyn con la que hablé ayer. – Joss se puso de pie y le tendió una mano que ella no dudó en aceptar.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian.

\- Ha sido todo un placer trabajar contigo y estoy seguro de que sacaremos un Extraordinario en este trabajo. – Le estrechó la mano con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltársela. – Hasta otra, Charlotte.

\- Adiós, Joss.

El chico se fue y la Slytherin se quedó sola en el jardín. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en el castillo y volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Sabía que aquello no era una buena señal y que todo podía acabar muy mal, pero de repente tenía una cosa muy clara: no iba a alejarse de una persona tan especial así como así por muy muggle que fuera su familia.

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Charlotte no podía parar de preguntarse eso mientras se daba unos últimos retoques frente al espejo de su dormitorio. Sus compañeras no le habían preguntado, estaban dormidas y no se habían enterado de nada cosa que ella agradecía ya que no sabía qué les habría dicho. Joss y ella habían seguido hablando después de aquel día (llevaban, de hecho, meses haciéndolo). Siempre se quedaban después de clase o se encontraban entre los estantes de la biblioteca y hablaban de forma disimulada. Charlotte sabía que sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta de que ya no era la misma, de que no miraba a la gente de la misma manera y que no intentaba quedar siempre por encima de los demás, pero es que las cosas con Joss eran tan sencillas y ella se sentía tan a gusto que quería que todo fuera siempre así. Nada de orgullo, miradas altivas, ni poses erguidas; solo carcajadas, miradas sinceras y comentarios ingeniosos. Richard era quien más sospechaba, pero por suerte en un par de meses se graduaría y ella ya podría hacer todo lo que quisiera en el castillo.

Salió de su dormitorio y se escabulló rápidamente fuera de la Sala Común. Por suerte era ya bastante tarde y esta estaba vacía. Recorrió los pasillos con paso apresurado hasta llegar a los baños de chicos en los que se habían citado. Estaba bastante nerviosa – era la primera vez que quedaban de forma oficial, que no fingían un encuentro – y no sabía muy bien qué esperar de aquella noche. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pasó al interior. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ya estaba allí, esperándola.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó.

\- Hola. – Respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Me alegra que hayas podido venir, temí que te echaras atrás.

\- Por favor, como si un simple toque de queda pudiera detenerme. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le quitó importancia con la mano. Sabía que él no se había referido a la hora, pero no quería hablar de prejuicios y estatus de sangre en aquel momento.

\- Eres una chica valiente, deberías estar en Gryffindor. – Respondió, picándola.

\- El rojo y los leones me dan alergia. – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Además, quien podría haberse echado atrás podrías haber sido tú. Eres prefecto.

\- Puedo fingir que estaba haciendo una ronda de última hora. – Se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

\- Qué rebelde, Joss.

Él sonrió y Charlotte supo en ese mismo instante que estaba perdida. Siempre había intentando mantener las distancias con los chicos porque era consciente de que no podía enamorarse. Tendría que casarse con Richard quisiera o no, ¿para qué hacerse daño a sí misma? Siempre había creído que el amor estaba prohibido para ella, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya había caído, de que sentía cosas por Joss. Se había enamorado y no de cualquier, sino de un sangre sucia. Aquello era un auténtico desastre.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó de repente, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. – Estás muy seria.

\- Nada…

\- Ya, claro. – El Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Esto. – Confesó finalmente, en un murmullo.

\- ¿Que yo sea un nacido de muggles? – Ella asintió. Todavía no le había hablado de su compromiso con Richard y no pensaba hacerlo. Conseguiría librarse de él – Entiendo lo que dices.

\- Mis padres nunca aceptarán que sienta esto por ti.

\- ¿Esto?

\- Bueno… Yo… - Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada haciendo que él sonriera.

\- Charlotte, tranquila, creo que yo siento lo mismo. – Apoyó una mano en su barbilla e hizo que subiera la cabeza. – Pero también tengo miedo. Eres una señorita sangre pura.

\- No digas eso. – Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y sonrió. – Ya encontraremos la solución a todo esto, ¿no?

Joss asintió y ella suspiró aliviada. Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a casarse con Richard, no después de aquello, no después de descubrir lo que el amor podía hacerle sentir. Había cometido un gran error al enamorarse del Ravenclaw, pero no pensaba corregirlo. No se arrepentía de nada. El chico se acercó entonces a ella y rozó sus labios lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Aquel era el primer beso de ambos. Cuando se separaron, Charlotte lo abrazó y los dos empezaron a reír.

\- Por cierto, ya son las doce. – La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y ella amplió su sonrisa. –Felices 16, Charlotte.

\- Creo que esta es la mejor forma de empezar este cumpleaños.

La Slytherin se puso de puntillas y lo besó otra vez. Unos meses antes habría llamado loco al que le hubiera dicho aquello. Jamás se imaginó que acabaría así, que cambiaría sus ideales y se convertiría en una traidora, pero en ese momento, con los brazos de Joss envolviéndola y sus labios sobre los suyos, todo le daba exactamente igual.

* * *

N/A: Todos los que habéis leído "24 años después" o "James y Lizzy" en Potterfics (próximamente estarán también disponibles aquí) sabréis que Charlotte es la abuela de Lizzy :3 Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre su familia así que cuando vi este reto supe que era mi oportunidad. Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis :)


End file.
